


[錘基/Thorki] 靈魂歸處

by shika29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika29/pseuds/shika29
Summary: *哨兵嚮導架空*Hela和Loki親姊弟設定*微盾冬





	1. Chapter 1

Thor伸手調整藍牙耳機。

「這裡的酒真是……嘿，我想我們下班後該去喝點什麼吧？」Tony的聲音從耳機裡傳來。Thor聽Tony的語氣都能想像到對方一臉嫌棄地端著高腳杯的模樣。

「如果能提早下班的話。」Clint接著說。

Tony和Clint是Thor在神盾局的同事。

Thor剛出社會便被攬進神盾局。這個隸屬於政府，卻又行事獨立的特務機構。神盾局專門網羅優秀的哨兵和嚮導，教導他們利用自身特殊能力完成任何艱困任務，管轄範圍主要是保護一般民眾不受哨兵與嚮導影響、傷害，並保護哨兵嚮導的權力。

身為探員，又是高級哨兵之一，分派下來的任務不乏為風險極高。如他半個月前與Clint等人花了數週埋伏與勘查，才在邊郊社區破獲人販集團，中途還不慎中了兩槍，所幸未中要害，加上哨兵恢復力強，至今傷口都痊癒了，只剩下淺淡的疤痕。

而這次任務是潛入酒吧，在某位政治人士的部下與不法機構交換某項情報前先行攔截下來，不難，相較於其他需要揮汗灑血的任務，簡直是小菜一碟。

為使任務迅速完成，他們採分開行動，Tony坐在吧台注意是否有可疑人士進出，Clint和Natasha負責在舞廳或是包廂等找尋目標，Thor則在後門待命以預防任何突發意外。Thor並不清楚Clint的位置，但方才耳麥傳來的聲音除了他本人，更沒有絲毫的聲響，猜想應離這個大廳有點距離。Thor有點羨慕，畢竟這裡的聲音已經弄得他頭疼了。

哨兵與生俱來有著強大的力量體能與靈敏的感官能力，然則，後者如同雙面刃，能夠察覺遠方敵人的氣息，卻也會因為止不住的信息大量灌入腦中而崩潰。

因此，相應哨兵而生的嚮導便占了不可或缺的位置，嚮導能使用精神力為哨兵進行精神疏導，安撫躁動的情緒，甚至為其構設精神屏蔽，減少信息的接受。

但是嚮導的人口數量卻遠比哨兵少上一倍之多，就連臥虎藏龍的神盾局也不例外。所幸的是，大部分哨兵仍能利用平衡劑的抑制與自己架設的精神屏蔽過上普通的日子。然而，現在的科技和研究仍有無法企及的地方，對於較為稀少、能力壯大的高級哨兵，卻依然擺脫不了尋找嚮導的宿命，光憑著平衡劑與精神屏蔽並無法保一生安穩，因高級哨兵的能力會使多項平衡劑逐漸產生抗藥性，自己架設的精神屏蔽則會因為年歲增長而消退。最後，這些哨兵將在中年時因多次的狂躁引發神遊症，攻擊他人，最終承受不了而自殺。也因此，高級哨兵總是更積極在尋找嚮導上。

還屬於青壯年的高級哨兵－－Thor揉揉鼻頭，他最近狀況不太好，以至於他的精神屏蔽比往常還弱上許多，他把後門攏上，往外走遠三四步，但這無法改善他的焦躁，只好無奈捲起袖子，準備給自己打上了一支平衡劑。

與此同時，一陣強風從旁颳過，Thor驚覺他的精神體Mjolnir從他的精神圖景竄了出來，厚實的爪子一碰地就矯健地朝一旁消防梯往上跑去，Thor心想不好趕緊透過精神呼喚牠回來，但這頭金黃色的雄獅相當符合大眾對萬獸之王的刻板印象，有王者風範，卻不聽人話，即使是身為主人的Thor也總是拿牠沒轍，只能先收起平衡劑，連忙挪動步伐追了上去。

體型龐大的Mjolnir在窄小的樓梯間依然行動靈活，後頭追趕的Thor則落後了半層樓－－這讓他儘管順利閃身躲過，但還是被Mjolnir踢翻的垃圾桶灑了一身。就在這時，他感受到了一絲熟悉的氣息，同時，他也感覺到Mjolnir停了下來。

他提高警覺，屏住氣息，放輕腳步聲緩慢地接近，Thor先是注意到背對著他的Mjolnir光亮的毛皮，接著才發覺Mjolnir面前站了一個人。

縱使僅能仰賴遠方路燈的微弱燈光，Thor也不會認錯這名身材精瘦，有著及肩黑髮的男人。

他訥訥地道出對方的名字。

「Loki……」

#

Thor晃了晃手中的透明杯，垂眼盯著裡面的香醇液體起伏搖晃。

由於順利地提前結束任務，Tony推著他們到這家時常光顧的酒吧，中途不忘把在總部準備交接下班的Steve等人撈來，試圖給同事們－－或許大部分是他自己－－的星期五夜晚增添點樂趣，免得在日復一日無趣的工作中無聊致死。而Steve注意到Thor面色心事重重，在前者小心翼翼地詢問下，Thor才把這一天任務中所發生的事情說了出來。

「所以你碰到了你的前男友？」Steve皺眉，關心道。

Thor撇撇嘴，反駁：「我們沒分手。」

聞言，Steve一臉尷尬，而前幾週告訴Steve兩人分手的消息來源先不認同了。

「Loki和我說你們分手了，還是他提的……」Loki的友人Bucky說著，直到他注意到Steve不認同地瞅著他，那眼神提醒著他別說了，他才注意Thor一閃錯愕的神情，然後緊抿雙唇，雙肩聳拉下來，看起來難過極了，他支吾半晌，才藉口去拿酒，離開這沉悶滯澀的氣氛。

這件事的有無Thor並不清楚。他那陣子整個人在臨近狂躁的峭崖上，腦中一團混亂，待他好上一些之後，那間他與Loki合租的小公寓已剩下他一個人，Loki沒把自己的東西帶走，浴室裡的牙刷、廚房裡的茶杯、客廳裡的拖鞋，都像是在昭示物品的主人還在這兒，而這些美好溫暖在每個夜晚他回到臥房面對冰冷的雙人床時都再次被撕爛踐踏。

他開始過上了一個人的日子，他的幾位同事們也注意到了，畢竟他平時可愛跟同事炫耀他的Loki，「Loki生我氣了」，他是這樣說的，興許還搭配著聳肩或攤手的動作，讓他們覺得這和之前一樣，只是他們複數爭吵中的其中一次。

Thor很想Loki，然而他卻一直沒去撥打那隻被他設定為常用連絡人的手機號碼，也沒有收到來自對方的任何訊息，兩人彷若兩條的平行線延伸至遠方的深厚迷霧中。

在他與Loki眼神交會的那一刻，Thor有許多話想向他說，他想再抱抱他，親親他，哀求他回到屬於他們的家。此時，Loki比他還先開了口，語氣不悅，「瞧瞧你，怎麼把他弄成這樣的？」，Loki蹲了下來，用細長的手指捏揉Mjolnir的耳朵。Loki指的是Mjolnir，精神體一向反映主人的精神狀態。Mjolnir已經好多了，在Thor狂躁之後，他變得黯淡的毛色再度亮了起來，精神也活躍多了，可Loki看著Mjolnir卻是嫌棄。

Thor覺得自己開始耳鳴了，心如亂麻。他怎麼能？扔下他一人的是Loki，站在這裡不滿的也是Loki。恰時，Thor心頭燃起的怒火被輕柔地撫平，還是Loki－－他早已在心裡認定一生的嚮導，正安撫他緊繃的情緒。「你得用點平衡劑，你知道的。」Loki站起身，與Thor相視，語氣冷淡地像是萍水相逢的路人。

什麼都好，他想。Thor欲說點什麼讓Loki回到他身邊，但不巧地，當他組織好他笨拙的語言正要開口時，Loki的手機鈴聲響了，Loki朝Thor看了眼，便接起電話從容地往樓上走，而Thor只是眼睜睜地看著對方離開。

或許那個時候他該追上去的。Thor懊惱極了，將透明杯中的酒水飲盡。他嘆了一大口氣：「真是糟透了，對不對？」

「對，糟透了，你在一身垃圾的狀態下遇到前男友呢……喏，我剛給你點的。」Tony給他愁雲慘霧的朋友遞上一杯波特，加入了話題。

Thor一頭霧水，而其他人忍不住了。

「『這是重點嗎？』」

換Tony不解了：「這怎麼不是重點了？」


	2. Chapter 2

命中注定，這樣的詞。Thor總喜歡用一些浪漫的詞描述他與Loki之間的關係，包含他們的第一次見面－－儘管Loki總認為那時簡直尷尬透了。

Thor第一次見到Loki時，是在六年前友人Fandral的慶生會上。

那天，淺色西裝外套擱在他的左手臂上，金髮整齊地紥在腦後，覺著略熱的Thor扯了扯襯衫領口。Thor適才向壽星Fandral道賀完，看著一室觥籌交錯，佳餚滿桌，信手拿起可頌塞進口裡，正想繼續挑點什麼給自己的胃添點食物時，他注意到獨自坐在一隅的精瘦男人，男人自顧自地小酌，眼神冷淡地看著不遠處歡笑的男女。

是個嚮導。

以Thor的條件與出身，他認識的和自己貼上來的嚮導並不少，但能如此攫獲Thor目光的嚮導這還是第一位。

男人身著與髮色相同的黑西裝，更顯膚色白皙，剪裁合身的西裝適當地襯出男人修長的身材，幾縷黑髮隨意落到肩上，如墨水似地蔓延，也映在Thor心中，久久不去。

如若不是那時Volstagg從後面攬住他的肩膀，要他一起過去與其他許久不見的好友喝酒敘舊，或許他已經上前搭話了，這樣他們的初次相遇便能更加浪漫了，但現實並非如此。

當他好容易從盛情難卻的敬酒中暫時溜了出來，已經不見那名男子。心裡失落之餘，太陽穴也隱隱作痛，Thor忍不住皺眉。興許是方才席間和友人喝開了，什麼酒拿到手裡都直接灌下去的緣故。

他笨拙地搔著頭大致環顧四周，依然沒有令他在意的那抹身影。Thor懊惱地嘆出一口氣，決定先自行休息會兒再回到聚會，他依著侍者指示的方向，尋到位處偏僻的洗手間，鬼使神差地，他往一旁轉角的長廊瞥了一眼，長廊只亮著昏沉朦朧的小燈，看似毫無動靜，但哨兵敏銳的聽覺使Thor聽見他人的碎碎細語，他順著聲音的方向朝晦暗中仔細瞅去，Thor瞇起眼，留意到長廊盡頭有兩位身材魁武的哨兵背對著他的方向，不斷釋放自己的資訊素，而這兩位哨兵正圍著他早先時間看到的嚮導。

哨兵與嚮導間的資訊素對於相比自己弱的人會產生壓制，Thor不用想也知道他們的談話並不愉快。

「喂！那邊的！」Thor喊出聲。

此間，空氣中竄來一股排山倒海的壓迫感，身為高級哨兵的Thor站穩身子，平心以待，反倒是另外兩個哨兵早就跪倒在地上，其中一位甚至徹底失去意識，只見那名嚮導優雅地從中跨過，神色泰然，猶如高高在上的王者。當他看見Thor時，起先有些驚訝，但隨後又掛上淺淺的笑容：「有事？」

「不……我想沒有，我原本以為你需要幫助。」Thor覺得口乾舌燥，他對上嚮導的目光，那雙翠綠如葉的美麗眼瞳讓他差點說不出完話。

所有的想法莫名地亂成一團，直至眼前的嚮導露出警戒的表情，Thor才發現哪裏不對。

他被嚮導的資訊素激出結合熱了。

他無法控制資訊素逐漸溢出，嚮導緊抿薄唇，直盯著Thor，Thor不知道他有沒有被影響。

兩人僵持十幾秒後，嚮導輕輕地靠了上來。

太近了。Thor想著後退，卻無法挪動身軀半寸。

這時，一絲冰冷的刺痛感從脖頸傳來，他的視線開始恍惚模糊，眼前的嚮導往後退了一步，他依稀辨認出嚮導手裡捏著一隻空的小針筒，「你……」，他還未來得及出聲，便失去了意識。

 

Thor轉醒時，人已經在醫院的病床上，坐在旁邊的Fandral見他清醒，忙喚來負責的醫生。經過抽血檢查與醫生簡短的問診，報告中確認Thor的身體沒有任何問題，醫生才放行讓Thor辦理出院手續。

在他們等待手續辦妥時，Thor撥弄起佈滿皺摺的襯衫，安撫一臉擔心的Fandral：「沒事，不小心跌倒。」

「哦，遠一點還倒了兩個哨兵，所以你們三個是一起跌倒的？」Fandral明顯不相信，但見好友反常地沉默，儘管他好奇，也只是聳聳肩停止了話題。

Thor心不在焉地用手機回覆昨天幾位友人擔心的訊息，心裡想著的卻是昨天那位特別的嚮導。

畢竟只有未標記的兩人契合度達95%以上，才會因為對方的資訊素引發結合熱。世界之大，人有百樣，一個人從出生直至死亡都不見得能遇上一位，機率如此之小，然而Thor今天卻遇上了，身為較為積極尋找嚮導的高級哨兵，他不想就這麼放棄，Thor想接近他，與那名嚮導結識。在打定主義之後，Thor讓自己的語氣如平常般，輕咳了聲：「昨天來的人你都認識嗎？」

「都是我這邊邀請的，或許你能說說看。」

Thor用他匱乏的詞彙描述昨天見到的嚮導，所幸那樣的容貌並不容易見到，Fandral馬上就明白Thor所說的人，他撫摸下巴，將視線從自己的手機螢幕拔起來，道：「是Loki，Loki Laufeyson，哇喔，他確實可能有能耐把你放倒。」

Thor對於Fandral直接把造成他暈倒的「兇手」和他詢問的嚮導連結在一起不予置評，「能給我他的聯絡方式嗎？」

聞言，Fandral一愣，腦中推敲出了戲劇化的猜測。他皺起眉，斟酌字句，試著說服他的朋友冷靜下來，溫言道：「……聽著，畢竟你們都是我的客人，你是我的好朋友，他是我合作廠商那邊的人，如果你想討回公道，我能想辦法讓他出面，別私下解決，好嗎？」

「什麼？不……我要追他。」

「……」

#

烏雲密布的陰天讓清晨五點的房間比往常灰暗不少，Thor睜開惺忪的雙眼時，棉被只剩一角勉強蓋在他身上。Thor翻過身，大手習慣性地往床的另一邊摸去，除了微涼的床單以外，什麼都沒摸到，將原本沉浸在美好夢中的Thor拉回了現實。

Thor少有夢到過去的事，尤其是他與Loki第一次認識的經過。那之後呢？之後就是一長串老套的追求過程。Fandral原本並不看好Thor，甚至不惜以自己一瓶收藏許久的美酒作為賭注，畢竟那可是Loki，作為工作夥伴或許還成，Loki周慮詳密，做事果斷，合作起來有益無害，但他說話刻薄，高傲氣盛，對待朋友－－Fandral有幸成為了其中一位－－更是不懂收斂他那無常的壞脾氣。

至於Thor和Loki？他們唯一能沾上邊的或許只有同出自北歐神話的名字吧？Fandral實在難以想像他倆在一起的畫面。

但出乎意外地，他們在一起了。Fandral那瓶做為賭注的酒後來被Thor和Loki暢飲光了，成了他們其中一場性愛的催化劑。

 

那時候多麼美好，現在就多麼難受。無可否認地，他已經習慣Loki了。

Thor花個幾分鐘把自己從低沉的心情和柔軟的床鋪拔起來，強迫自己埋入工作中。

所幸昨天的任務過後，這幾天沒有什麼重大的任務安排。他一一向擦肩而過的同事道早，拎著順路買的三明治，悠哉地到茶水間泡杯熱巧克力，在Thor捧著冒熱氣的馬克杯，準備啜飲一口時，一名穿著白大褂的男子晃進他的視線中，直到Thor出聲，Bruce這才注意到他，露出熱情的笑容，「噢，我剛沒看到你，早安，最近好嗎？」，Bruce Banner是神盾局的後勤人員，擁有七個學位的他主要負責任務所需的藥物或輔助武器研究，也負責部分外勤人員的生理狀態，Thor便是在他的負責範圍之內。

Thor倚在冰箱旁，將最近的問題告知對方：「還可以，不過最近用平衡劑感覺似乎有點失效。」

對於因為丟出去的日常寒暄，而增加一項工作，Bruce並不在意：「可能免疫了，你現在有空的話可以和我一起到實驗室看看吧。」

Thor點頭，跟著Bruce前後走進實驗室。用不著Bruce提醒，他已經撩起他的袖子好讓Bruce方便抽血，與外表憨厚的樣子不同，Bruce動作犀利將針頭推進Thor的手臂，一邊問：「你的嚮導呢？」這麼問並不奇怪，據Bruce所知道的，自從Thor與一名嚮導交往後，使用平衡劑的頻率減少了，平衡劑免疫的週期也大大拉長，但這幾個月並非如此。

「我們最近有點小爭執。」Thor扯扯嘴，委婉道。

哦的一聲，Bruce頷首表示理解：「相處總少不了摩擦和衝突的。」

抽血完畢後，Thor繼續他今天的第一餐，邊看著自己的同事擺弄著電腦，「我還是不太明白。」

他們是截然不同的兩個人，Thor樂觀外向，Loki則安靜理性。他們的個性、習慣與喜好幾乎沒有重疊之處，尤其在同居之後，更有許多需要磨擦，Thor認為這沒什麼大不了的，畢竟沒有任何事物是一切順利無阻的，他對此豁達看待，堅信他們能克服這一切。他們偶時妥協，偶時堅持，這不礙著他們依舊喜歡彼此，他可以在泡巧克力的時候，給自己的愛人泡杯他記不起名字的茶，Loki也會在Thor盯著電視螢幕的球賽轉播時，靜靜地在沙發另一端翻著書頁直到比賽結束，即使他們兩個性子都硬，吵架次數多，但沒有一次是吵過三天的，和這次完全不一樣。

這一次，Thor甚至不知道問題出在哪裡。

「這是你們兩個之間的事，不會是你不明白，而是你沒注意到。」Bruce從印表機接過熱騰騰的資料，交代助理了幾句，便挪起辦公椅到Thor身邊。

Thor不認同。他有，即使他平時看起來大咧咧的，卻還是能察覺、留心到一些事情，他一直都有注意到，那可是他喜歡六年的人，他已認定一生的伴侶。

Bruce見Thor一語不發，給了他所想的，最為簡單直接的建議：「或許，你可以找他聊聊？」

而金髮青年沒接續話題，他遠眺窗外：「Bruce，會有人能夠在六年中幾乎不顯現精神體的嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

 

Thor在六年前與Loki認識，在第二年開始同居。五年的相處時光足以讓Thor注意到點什麼。Loki對他隱瞞著一些事。像是Loki總是不願意去和Thor露營或是長途旅行；像是Loki從不向Thor介紹自己的家人；又像是，他從未見過Loki的精神體。Thor也不是沒有試探詢問過，但結果不是得到對方的譏諷，不然就是另一個敷衍式的謊言。

_六年是不可能的。_ Bruce補充著。 _但能力越強，就越有能力限制自己的精神體，前提是精神體本身的個性足夠順從，如此可以只讓精神體在主人允許的時間出現。_

Thor也想過或許Loki只在獨自一人的時候放出精神體，畢竟Loki曾經說過他討厭他的精神體－－雖然Thor不清楚這是真話還是假話，但是誰又知道呢？他還是開始留心起屋子裡留下的東西，比如Mjolnir就時常讓沙發黏上牠的細毛，在家具上印上牠驕傲的爪印，但除此之外就沒有了，即便是問凌晨時常出來溜達的Mjolnir也是毫無所獲。要不是Loki真的能替他精神疏導，Thor都得懷疑Loki是不是個普通人。

但他依然是這樣想的。一切都會很順利的。這些在某一天都將會迎刃而解，他始終懷著這樣的想法，然而如今他們兩個的關係出了問題。

他讓身體陷在客廳一角的懶人沙發裡。下班之後，就窩在家裡什麼也不做。一個人的空間更能讓Thor回想生活的各種細節，直至水珠滴落在落地窗上的聲音打斷了他的思緒。

塞在口袋裡的手機響起提醒。

是封訊息。是Loki的。

「下雨了，Thor。」

 

街角咖啡廳如其名，位於某個街巷不起眼的角落，是少數能獲得Loki肯定的店家。Loki選的位置位於咖啡廳的最裡面，又臨著窗，透過玻璃望去就能看到晚上街道上行色匆匆的路人，或是撐起傘的，或是著雨衣的，甚至是幾次水窪被掀起擾濕了誰的褲腳。

在吧台人員不小心碰出的清脆玻璃敲撞聲下，Loki有禮地婉拒了想為他續杯咖啡的服務生，慢悠悠地將書籤夾在被翻開的書頁中。他緩緩垂下眼，轉為看向被置於一旁的手機，上頭是前幾分鐘收到的訊息：「等我十五分鐘。」

而顯示在它上面的就是自己發的那則「下雨了，Thor。」

這是屬於他們之間的默契，再之後也沒入了Loki的惡趣味。一開始是始於「該死的古怪天氣，我沒帶傘」、「我在街角，你出門前最好注意窗戶關了沒」。後來，即便他有時候是帶著傘的，他依然樂於等Thor來接他，他甚至喜歡在這種時候傳容易被忽略的簡訊，這樣他能再多多沉浸在他喜歡的雨天氛圍下，以及享受Thor因沒注意到訊息晚到而慌慌張張的表情。

但遺憾地，今天沒有。他幾乎是在發出訊息的一分鐘內就收到回覆，並且在Thor所說的十五分鐘內就看見這位金髮藍眼的哨兵渾身濕透站在他面前，可憐兮兮地。

Loki瞇起眼，調侃道：「Thor，難不成你手上的傘是裝飾品？」

Thor搔搔頭，他來的時候心急，腦袋幾近無法思考，好在他還記得在出門前抓一把傘。他怔怔看著Loki在櫃檯結單的挺直背影，直到Loki不耐煩地催促，他才跟著走出店外，浸在潮濕微涼的夜幕之下，Thor在兩人之間撐起傘，那把傘足夠大，但他依舊以不讓Loki察覺到的程度，讓傘的角度往Loki身上稍稍偏去。

 

他們的住處位於五個街區遠的一棟小公寓。到家時，Loki把大衣掛在玄關處的衣帽架上，邊說他要先洗澡邊往浴室走去，留下滿心困惑的Thor還在外頭抖落傘面上過多的水分。

兩人一路上並未講太多話。一是Thor覺得這不是很好的談話地點，二是他覺得那時候Loki不是很想講話，他心情不好或感到疲倦總是這樣，緊緊抿著薄唇，說出口的言語也比往常簡短許多，Thor依據Loki眼下淺淡的黑眼圈猜測緣由應當是後者。

但儘管如此，能夠見到一陣子未見的愛人依然讓他的心情好上不少，或許這是個轉機。

他隔著浴室門問裡頭的人想吃點什麼，即使從漸響的水聲中得到了否定的答覆，他還是去廚房熱了兩杯牛奶。在Thor端著兩個馬克杯回到客廳時，Loki已經洗完澡，頂著半濕的頭髮窩在客廳沙發上滑點他的手機。他不顧Loki的反對掙扎，從他的手中抽走手機，換上一杯暖呼呼的熱牛奶：「你該把頭擦乾的。」

「待會兒，我剛剛把上個月的房租和水電費匯給你了，」Loki一手把頭髮撩到耳後，在Thor在旁邊空位坐下來時，他毫不猶豫把重心壓在哨兵身上。Loki試著把杯裡液體的溫度吹涼：「你用了抑制劑？。」

Thor只消半刻就反應過來Loki指的是昨天的對話：「換了，原本那個又免疫了。」

是嗎。Thor隱隱約約聽見Loki這樣說，語氣輕柔如混著草香的微風似的。

一時間，兩人沉靜無聲，徒留窗外的雨從夜空落了下來，不停歇的淅瀝聲使思緒平靜下來。

盛裝熱牛奶的馬克杯早已被飲畢，隨意擺在矮桌上。

Thor想問點什麼，有關Loki的問題，有關他們兩個現在的問題，或是有關於未來的問題。但事實是，他又得把這件事的行程往後移了，他感覺到肩膀上被什麼壓著，偏頭便瞧見Loki倚著他睡著了。真不巧，他想。Thor又多待了會兒，感受對方身側傳來的溫度及規律的呼吸聲，才輕手輕腳地把對方抱回房間。

 

翌日，Loki清醒時，未完整拉上窗簾的方窗正透著泛白天色，外頭全然聽不見雨聲。他揉揉眼睛，覺得精神回復許多，他好久沒能一覺到天明，如果不是被後背過分的熱源熱醒，他甚至能睡到中午。Loki揣著難得的好心情，小心翼翼地把擱在他腰上的手挪開，並緩緩從Thor溫暖的懷裡鑽了出來。

他稍做盥洗，赤著腳走到陽台，給完全被Thor遺忘，已經垂下枝椏的盆栽灑點水，此時，屋內傳來慌亂的腳步聲，但發出聲響的人很快地找到正確的方向，拎著灑水器的Loki聽見來人的低沉嗓音：「……你，你還會走嗎？」

「嗯，事情還沒結束。」Loki沒轉過頭，他放下澆水器，纖細的手指摸捻上面前那株常綠植物。

Thor遲疑半刻：「什麼事情？」

「我那天不是說了？」Loki輕皺眉頭，他不是很喜歡這個話題。

但已經足夠了，Loki還是抓到點什麼，他覺得有哪裡不對。這種感覺他從昨天就隱隱察覺到了，Thor的眼神、反應，以及情緒，只是他說不出哪裡出了錯，加上這幾天他常處於精神緊繃的狀態下，原本淺眠的他幾乎沒法安心睡下，身心俱疲，精神難以集中，更不用說昨晚難得待在熟悉的環境，身伴著他的哨兵沒幾分鐘就鬆下心睡著了。

一向心細謹慎的他也就忽略了這些細節。

而更讓Loki詫異的是Thor的下個疑問句——「所以我們算分手了？」

聞言，Loki難以置信地站起身，銳利的眼神直盯著Thor，Loki試圖找出Thor的破綻，這許是對方無聊透頂的玩笑話，但他只看到一臉困惑茫然的Thor，以及認真的語氣。驀地，不好的預感從內心一閃而過。

他知道了心裡感到莫名的異樣感因何而來了。

「Thor，那天的事，你都忘了嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

烏雲將早先時候的亮白天色遮掩起來，細雨隨著涼風歪斜地跌下，好天氣來得短促，好心情也是如此。外頭開始漫著涼意，催促他們先後回到屋內，Loki抱著手臂說他餓了，硬是把Thor推進廚房好為他做點什麼吃的，自己則坐了下來。Thor瞧了眼乖乖坐在餐桌前、一語不發的Loki後，開始動作從冰箱翻找能簡單料理的食材。

－－Thor，那天的事，你忘了嗎？

方才Loki的話語印在腦中。

Thor原本想法是很簡單的，只是想釐清他與Loki之間現在的關係，再試圖複合－－前提是真如Bucky所說，他們已經分手的話。而現在，Loki的問句讓他發現他所知的事情並非事實，且從Loki難得的激動情緒來說，這樣的情況似乎更糟。

Thor無來由地感到一陣陰冷，少有地，心裡漾起了不好的預感。

兩盤炒蛋與培根先後被端上餐桌，Loki接過遞來的叉子，直直盯著身材寬厚，精神卻略微委靡的哨兵，道：「你記得的……那天是怎樣的？」聞言，Thor吞吞口水，講起話來磕磕絆絆地：「我們吵了一架，隔天我醒來你就走了，然後昨天Bucky說你和我分手了。」

「就這樣？」

Thor對此依然毫無頭緒，而他面前的Loki垂眼思忖琢磨著，好像清楚了些什麼，他想要Loki解釋清楚－－甚至也只有Loki能與他解釋了，急道：「什麼就這樣？Loki你能不能……」察覺自己似乎有些急躁，Thor低緩吁了一口氣，Loki坐在他正前方，托著腮幫子，一面用叉子玩弄Thor剛煎好、正熱呼呼的培根，這景象與曾經他們無數次一塊享用早餐的時光別無二致。然而，今天的Thor可沒有此般閒情逸致，他迅速完結屬於他的那一份餐點，便等著Loki跟他好好解釋這一切，就在他開始不耐煩起來，想出聲催促對方時。

「記憶錯亂。」Loki語氣淺淡，他把目光從黃澄澄的蛋黃挪開，深綠的雙眸盯著Thor：「是的，我們那天吵了架，為了芝麻點大的事，但你後來狂躁了。」

Thor覺得他又耳鳴了。如那天在樓道見到Loki時。

「我強行進入你的精神圖景，這種事我只在書上看過理論，沒有實際嘗試過，所以花了點時間，但我還是做到了，成功地讓你的精神穩定下來。至於你當天的記憶會出現斷層，或許是我有什麼地方弄錯了。」Loki語氣緩慢，眉頭轉而皺起，話語如一條平順的河流，出現點湍急，他的神情難得顯露出茫然與焦慮。

Thor難得見到Loki這樣的表情，安撫道：「這個我並不在意，但你為什麼後來離開了？」

「我必須離開，這事對我的精神消耗很大。」

儘管這聽起來蒼白得像是藉口，但Loki不想對於他的離去再有任何說明，Thor也無可奈何。

再者，Loki所說的也不無道理。Thor與Loki尚未結合，這樣的前提要突破精神屏障，進入對方的精神圖景本就需要耗掉大量氣力，更不用說是只有少數人能成功的－－對一名狂躁狀態的哨兵進行安撫。一是人的精神圖景相當複雜；二是狂躁會使哨兵脫離常軌，精神圖景抑是。若是一個不小心，讓自己的意識遭到攻擊或是落在裡面，對自己的傷害都是極大，後者更是無法治癒。因此，一般來說，這種情況多是會緊急告知神盾局等相關單位處理。但Loki不是，他讓自己置身於危險中，只為把Thor帶回來。

「我沒辦法想那麼多，你不知道你那時候看起來有……多糟。」Loki皺著眉。

Thor伸手覆上Loki微涼的手背：「這是意外。」

「我們都知道不是，想想你為什麼不向我提結合的原因，你不說我也知道你在顧慮什麼。」Loki不領情，把手抽了回來，起身回到臥室。

Thor看著離去的背影重重地嘆了一口氣。

六年，他想。這六年，他們的關係在男朋友的階段止步不前，倘若真有需要也都僅是暫時結合，只要隨著時間過去就會漸漸淡化消退。

照理說，還未到三十歲的Thor不該出現狂躁的徵狀。可是他們兩個不一樣，他們契合度高得像是天生是屬於對方的。契合度高能使嚮導精神疏導時事半功倍，能讓哨兵給予嚮導最大的安定感，但彼此互相吸引的天性也會迫使他們盡快結合，如若遲遲拖著不結合，那麼哨兵的狂躁症狀便有可能會提前發作。當然，身為最為看重結合的高級哨兵，Thor並不是沒想過結合，只是他覺得時間不合適，至少不該在Loki還有事瞞著他的現在。

臥室的門沒被關好，虛露了條縫，Thor推開門就見Loki背向著門側躺在床上，纖瘦的身軀蜷曲在加大的雙人床上顯得嬌小許多，他知道他沒睡著，只是不知道那小腦袋又在想些什麼。他思量半晌，Thor才走向前，他把棉被推到一旁，輕輕地也爬上床，他給自己喬好個舒適的仰躺姿勢：「還生氣嗎？」

「不是生你的氣。」Loki語氣悶悶地從旁傳來。

「所以你想要我提結合的事？」

「不想。」

Thor對於Loki的反反覆覆無言可回，就在他認為這段對話可能就此結束的時候，Loki轉過身來。

「你可以準備好，等我能夠走過去。」

他這樣說。

 

一室寂靜，兩人各自花了點時間重新收拾好自己的情緒。就在Thor發覺旁邊傳來悉悉簌簌的布料聲響，他因好奇而偏過頭，就見Loki整個人忽地靠了上來，兩人的臉靠得極近，近得能感受到對方的鼻息，Loki的薄唇彎起個好看的弧度，但話語卻像包著糖衣的毒藥：「所以在Bucky跟你說我們分手後，你有去找別的嚮導嗎？」

「沒人能比得上你。」Thor搖頭苦笑，如果他真說了誰，或許哪天就會在社會頭版見到那個人了。他反問：「你為什麼這樣跟Bucky說？」

「嘴倒甜。我可沒這樣說，八成是他誤會了，不過我想這應該嚇到你了吧？」Loki撇嘴，露出個無辜的表情，眼睛裡卻藏不住笑意，愛惡作劇的嚮導不否認對於這個誤會意外地嚇到Thor，多少感到滿意。

後者對此倒是不樂意了，Thor一個翻身，把Loki壓在床上，但對上那雙幽綠的雙眼，氣都生不出來，他只是把額頭相抵，感受對方的呼吸、體溫和心跳，他關心道，說話呼出的氣息刮得Loki臉上有點癢：「我傷害到你了嗎？」

哨兵在狂躁狀態下最常傷害周遭的人物，更不用說事發時是在他們的公寓，家具擺飾礙手礙腳地，能走避閃躲的地方更是被大幅地侷限住。

Loki不以為然：「噢，你以為我是誰？」

「真的？我檢查看看。」語畢，Thor就想去掀身下人的衣服。不幸地，曖昧氣氛中傳來了煞風景的訊息音，Loki反手從床頭櫃摸到自己的手機，粗略看了收到的訊息便拍拍哨兵的手臂，Thor才不情不願地讓了讓。

他瞅著Loki下床的背影，這才想起在陽台的對話，Loki的那句「事情還沒結束」。

如果是狂躁前的他，肯定還記得是什麼，現在的他卻是一無所知，儘管如此，心底卻泛起了隱隱的不安感，他問：「所以你最近是在忙什麼？」

正在穿上西裝外套的Loki一怔，半晌才回應：「不，沒什麼重要的。Thor，你最近忙的話還是請假吧，去看個醫生，休息一下。」正當Thor還想追問時，Loki先行開了口，半瞇的墨綠雙眸從高處看了下來，對著坐在床緣、位置矮他一截的Thor，語氣冰冷，帶著不由分說的凌厲：「希望你清楚你現在的精神情況。」


End file.
